


Somebody's Pregnant

by FireSoul



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Fluff and Humor, Leonard Snart Lives, Martin Stien lives, Multi, No canon timeline, Pregnancy Tests, Some Crack, Some Plot, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A kid from the future shows up on the Waverider and, just to confirm her suspicions, Sara takes a pregnancy test. The only problem is getting the results might turn out to be a bit more complicated that she had expected. And, of course, it turns into a team affair.





	1. Andrew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).

> I completely blame agentmarymargaretskitz for giving me this idea and then encouraging me with it.

It starts, as most things for the Legends do, with a thud.

This thud, to be specific, is very loud, and the cause of it is very visible straight away to anyone on the bridge.

The two on the bridge at the moment are Sara and Jax, working on Gideon’s main control console, and when they hear the thud they jump, and being inside the console Jax hits his head.

“Gah!” He shouts, while Sara turns right around and looks out the windshield. “Son of a bitch!”

His exclamation falls on deaf ears for Sara. She’s far too focused on the sight out the window; or, on the window actually.

“Gideon.” She says, trying to keep the fear from rising in her voice. “Whoevers closest to the jump ship right now, tell them to get in it and go around to the front of the ship.”

“Yes Captain.”

She keeps her eyes locked on the window, on the kid plastered on it and holding onto the edge where glass meets metal for dear life.

“Oh shit.” She hears Jax curse behind her, standing up now and seeing what had startled them both. She doesn’t think the kid can see them; they’re keeping their head ducked and probably their eyes closed. The temporal zone isn’t nearly as calm as it appears.

She waits until she sees the jump ship coming nearer to the kid, and she watches as the hatch door opens to reveal Mick and Ray with a rescue cable and that’s when she finally tears her eyes away. She leaves the bridge, hurries through the corridors to the loading dock and waits somewhat impatiently by the closed doors for the jump ship to re-dock.

Today is just going to be one of those days.

Well, she did need a wake up call. No idea why, she slept fine last night, but for some reason she’s felt tired all morning. Actually, that’s been going on for a few days; maybe someone switched their usual coffee.

She can think about that later, because she hears the jump ship lock into place on the other side of the doors and then the hatch is open, and Mick comes out first with a confused and fearful look on his face, followed by Ray in full A.T.O.M. gear and carrying the lanky and shaking bundle of the kid in his arms.

“He almost passed out, he’s lucky.” Ray says, and Sara nods, no kidding he’s lucky.

“How the hell he’d get in the temporal zone?” Mick grunts and that is an excellent question.

“Maybe he can tell us, once he calms down.” Ray suggests, and again Sara nods.

“Let’s get him to the med bay.”

She follows Ray to the med bay, Mick goes off somewhere, and by the time they reach the med bay the little boy has (mostly) stopped shaking and allows Ray to put him down on the chair.

Being able to get a good look at him, Sara would guess he’s probably around nine or ten years old. He’s skinny but not in an underfed way, he has dirty blonde hair hanging in a bowl cut, and pointed brown eyes. There’s something about him that looks almost familiar to her, but not quite.

“Gideon?” Ray asks, “Can you, uh, scan our guest?”

“Of course, Dr. Palmer.”

Their “guest” is still more or less hyperventilating, and Sara crouches down as so to be eye-level with him.

“Hey, hey it’s alright.” She says gently, “You’re ok.”

She reaches for his hands, and he allows her to take them.

“I have determined that the child is one Andrew Palmer from the year 2052. He is ten-years-old and has suffered a broken leg from landing on the Waverider’s exterior. I can go about healing that now.”

Sara looks over her shoulder and up at Ray, who is looking pale and frozen mid-unbuckling his gloves, and then he shakes his head and sets about it again.

“Another one of my stupid brother’s descendants.” He grumbles to himself, and before Sara even has time to really remember the mission all that time ago where Ray nearly worked himself into a panic thinking Sydney’s far down the line descendant was his, Gideon speaks up again.

“Actually Dr. Palmer, Andrew’s DNA is more comparable to yours rather than that of your brother. He also shares DNA patterns that match those I have on file for Ms. Darhk. Which, given your current relationship, would leave it highly unlikely that he is a direct descendant of your brother.”

Again, Sara looks to Ray, and he looks like he may very well pass out. He’s wavering on his feet, his face stunned blank, and oh, he is definitely going to pass out.

She stands up and hurries to be in front of him, placing her hands on his chest and giving a gentle push as she feels him starting to go down.  
“Ray.” She says carefully, “Ray look at me. Look at me; it’s ok. It’s… This is a good thing, right? Haven’t you always wanted kids?”

That’s about when her mind, and the math, catches up with her.

“Wait, Gideon? You said 2052? Isn’t that a little late?”

She realizes too late that maybe it isn’t, not if he and Nora were to go to her native time in order to start a family. That never seemed likely to her. Nora herself has said she isn’t entirely sure what year it is she’s supposed to be in right now, she lost track living with The Order. It would be an easy thing to figure out, even without Gideon, but she’s said she would rather not. She could guess if she cared that much, but it’d be too much of a culture shock. Her life went on pause in 2018, returning there she’s said is like picking back up where the world left her off.

But… Maybe she changes her mind.

“Andrew’s DNA is comparable to both Dr. Palmer and Ms. Darhk by 19, and 21% respectively; which would mean they are his grandparents.”

Oh, ok.

“In fact, Captain.” Gideon continues, “He also shares roughly those same percentages of DNA with yourself and Mr. Snart, which would indicate that the two of you are also his grandparents.”

It’s her turn to feel faint, and so that is exactly what she does.

* * *

“Mr. Snart?”

“Yes Gideon?” Leonard asks, marking his place in Mick’s latest rough draft with his thumb.

“Could you report to the med bay please? Your wife has lost consciousness and I fear that Dr. Palmer is not far behind her.”  
He’s up and moving before she finishes her sentence.

“Do we know why she lost consciousness?” He snarls as he actually jogs through the ship, his mind moving faster than his feet.

“I believe so.” Gideon answers, “It will be easier to explain once you arrive in the med bay.”

What the hell does that mean?  
“But she’s ok?” He asks. She must be. Gideon doesn’t sound too overly concerned with the ordeal.

“Yes.” She confirms, and he exhales with relief.

By the time he gets to the med bay Sara is already awake and sitting on their second exam chair, Raymond leaning heavily on the side of it. In the first chair is a little boy, who aside from looking thoroughly confused seems just fine.

“Sara?” Len asks, choosing to ignore the boy for the moment and walk over to the second chair. “What’s going on? Gideon said you were unconscious?”  
Now that he’s standing closer, she doesn’t look good. She looks pale, and she’s shaking. Raymond doesn’t look much better, and then there’s the kid. Whoever this kid is and however he got here, Leonard’s first thought is he must have some futuristic disease. Great, they’re going to have to quarantine themselves.

“I’m fine.” Sara mumbles, and she looks past him, to the kid. “This, um… This is Andrew. Gideon… Gideon says he’s our grandson. From the future.”

He swears his blood freezes.

He looks over at the kid, and suddenly he feels a bit faint himself. Their grandson? That… that can’t be. They don’t even have children. True, there is technically still time for that. In fact, currently they aren’t doing all that much to prevent the possibility.

“Like, _our _grandson.” Raymond speaks up, and when Len whirls around to ask him what in the hell _that _means he looks like he’s seen a ghost. “As in you, Sara, me, and Nora.”

Oh hell no.

No.

No.

No. No, no, no, no. No.

He… No. No. He can deal with having a future grandchild. But sharing that future grandchild with Palmer? That’s too much for him.

He turns his attention over to the ki- Andrew, then. He isn’t sure why, it isn’t like he expects he’s going to tell him anything different than Gideon has told Sara. Besides, now that he’s looking at the kid with the knowledge of his bloodline, he can see it.

He sees Sara’s hair and her freckles.

He sees Raymond’s lively brown eyes.

He sees those eyes pointed like Nora’s. In fact, his face is almost a carbon copy of Nora’s. Except for one thing, the outline of his jaw.

The jawline that’s managed to remain in the Snart genetics for generations.

Shit.

He takes a step towards the boy, noticing how he doesn’t so much as flinch upon being approached. That’s a good thing, he supposes.

“Do you know who we are, Andrew?” He asks carefully, crouching down to be eye-level with the boy, who nods with a good amount of confidence.

“Ok…” He drawls, “How did you get here?”  
At that, the kid ducks his head, looking guilty.

“I fell.” He mumbles.

“Fell from where?” Len asks, and Andrew shrugs.

“The door.” He answers, “We were playing in the cargo hold. Auntie Emily told us not to, but we didn’t listen. Michael hit the scanner by accident, and the door opened, and I fell out.”

Shit. The kid fell through the time stream.

Len looks him over, but he seems fine, then again Gideon probably fixed anything that was wrong.

“I’ll be back.” Sara suddenly announces, and Len, admittedly surprised by that, looks up as she’s getting to her feet.

“Where are you going?”

“To check the radar.” She answers, “Or the messages. If he fell from the cargo hold of a time ship and hit us before leaving the time stream he couldn’t have fallen from too far. Someone might be nearby looking for him.”

Right, ok. That… That makes sense.

* * *

Sara is going to check the radar, and the messages, and with Jax just in case he found anything strange around them in the time since she left him on the bridge with the system updates and repairs. But, before she does any of that, there is one thing she has to do before the anxiety of it drives her insane.

Thankfully no one is in the bathroom when she gets there, and so she locks herself in and rummages through one of the baskets they keep in the closet. What she’s looking for is buried, something they keep a few of but she doesn’t think anyone has ever actually used. Eventually though, she finds one, and her breath hitches in her throat as her fingers curl around the box.

She pulls it out of the closet and just looks at it for a long moment.

A pregnancy test.

Admittedly, this isn’t the first she’s thought about taking this. She’s felt kind of off all week, what with feeling tired all the time. Yes, she’s been attributing that to someone having changed their coffee brand, but she’s also considered it could be more. Her cycle hasn’t been regular in over a decade, so she can’t judge based on that. But she and Leonard are active, and they don’t always take extensive precautions.

So yeah, the possibility has crossed her mind.

Now that she knows she _will _have a child at some point, she can’t deny the possibility that it could be sooner rather than later.

She sighs, she’s almost certain she knows already how this test is going to turn out.

She takes it and then places it on the edge of the sink, and is washing her hands when Gideon’s voice chimes in from above.

“Captain, I have received a transmission from someone looking for Andrew. I have verified her claims and she will be arriving by the cargo hold in a jump ship.”

She closes her eyes and sighs. Somebody looking for him might mean one of his parents, which has a half chance of being her future child; who she may or may not currently be pregnant with.

This is SO not how she had been expecting today to go.

“I’m coming Gideon.” She says, and she grabs the test and wraps it up in toilet paper, depositing it into the trash. She’ll take another test later.

* * *

When Sara gets to the cargo hold Len is there with Ray, Mick, and Andrew. Apparently Gideon asked that all of them who have been involved with this so far to show up. Either that, or she asked someone to bring Andrew and they all came.

“So did Gideon tell any of you who was coming for him?” She asks and Len shakes his head, and there’s a worried gleam in his eyes from the moment he looks at her, but she can’t tell if it’s because of earlier or if he can tell how on edge she is.

Whichever it is, he doesn’t mention it.

“No.” He says, “Just that she had vetted them”

“It’s probably Auntie Emily.” Andrew offers, “She’s babysitting me this weekend.”

The four of them look at each other. An aunt, which means at least one of them likely has more than one kid in the future. Maybe not, it could be a family friend, a future Legend; but something about that doesn’t seem likely.

They hear the sound of the jump ship locking into place outside of the cargo hold, and before Sara knows it the hatch is opening to reveal a woman who looks only a little younger than herself, and very much like her.

Shit.

The woman also looks a familiar mix of exhausted and exasperated; an expression Sara knows she wears herself many times throughout the course of a day.

“Hi.” The woman says tiredly, forcing a broad and friendly smile onto her face. “I am so sorry about him.”

“Are you Auntie Emily?” Leonard asks, and the woman frowns, but Andrew, with his head hung low, walks over to her.

“You told them?” She asks of him with disbelief, ignoring Leonard.

“No, Gideon did.” Andrew defends and Emily, because Andrew seems pretty ok with her so Sara is going go with that name, runs a frustrated hand over her face and then points towards her jump ship.

“Go strap in, we will talk about this later.”

“But it wasn’t-”

“Now.”

Andrew sighs, and gives the four of them a little wave over his shoulder before he slumps away into his aunt’s ship.

Once he’s on board her ship she turns back to them.

“So you know who we are?” She asks, uncomfortably, and they all look to each other.

“More or less.” Leonard finally answers, “We know who he is. You…” He looks between Emily, and then to Sara. “I could take a guess.”

Emily nods, “Right.” She says, “In that case, sorry about this.”

She pulls something from her pocket, then, and Sara barely has time to recognize it as a memory flasher before everything turns white.


	2. The Unsolved Case of the Positive Test

Sara blinks.

Why… Why is she standing around with Leonard, Mick, and Ray? She’s supposed to be helping Jax with maintenance; he must be waiting for her.

She leaves while the other three keep looking around at each other, she doesn’t know what they’re there for but it has nothing to do with her. She makes a stop at the bathroom before going to the bridge, although she doesn’t really feel like she has to go. But she should, she’s pretty sure the last time she went was before dinner last night.

She gets in the bathroom and sits down on the toilet, but when she does her eyes land on the trash and the little plastic end of something sticking out of a wad of toilet paper inside. She frowns; did someone throw out the thermometer?

It isn’t the most hygienic thing, and very snoopy, but if they need a new thermometer that would be good information to have, so she pulls the little plastic stick from the trash.

It isn’t the thermometer; it’s a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

Her breath catches in her throat, her mind reeling. She’s been thinking about taking one of these lately. She’s been feeling off the past week or so; mainly tired. She and Len have sort of been in the “if it happens it happens, if it doesn’t it doesn’t” mindset since their first anniversary. They’re a little messed up, but they’re married and have both atoned for their less-than-honorable pasts; they’ve agreed that should it come about they could handle a kid. Plus, with Esi having already been used as a test monkey, the team has shown they could handle it too.

One kid. The team could probably manage one baby, in addition to Esi, being thrown into their mix. Not two.

Well, there may still only be one. She’s felt off, that doesn’t mean she’s pregnant; she’s getting ahead of herself.

She thinks through the possibilities of who it could be: Amaya, Zari, Charlie, and while Nora isn’t a Legend yet she spends enough time here to be counted.

This test isn’t her own, that much she knows.

Amaya is a possibility. She and Mick, for having always spent the majority of their time together, have seemed closer these days since she came back. They’re always in each other’s rooms, and she could swear Esi is with him as often as she is with Amaya. She’s caught Mick sneaking out of Amaya’s room on plenty of mornings, his face red with guilt as soon as he’s noticed her, even if he always denies it.

Zari is a maybe. Not as strong a possibility as Amaya, but still a possibility. She and Nate have spent the past year in an on-again, off-again relationship where the sex doesn’t always seem to coincide with the on part of the relationship. It wouldn’t surprise Sara if they forgot a condom here or there, but ouch. Having a kid would throw one hell of a wrench into that arrangement.

Charlie… Does Charlie even work like that? The more she thinks about it, the more Sara realizes that question applies to a multitude of levels. For one thing, does Charlie even have that kind of sex? During the whole “Love God” disaster she mentioned David Bowie, but Sara’s pretty sure that “blowing” innuendo was meant to be taken literally. Beyond that, she’s made more eyes at Zari than any other living thing. Then, practically, how deep does her shape shifting go? Insides as well as outsides? When she got stuck in human form, did she get all the baggage attached with being human as well, especially in a female body?

Nora is the only possibility strong as Amaya. She and Ray are serious, and together more often than not. When Nora stays on the ship, which is most nights, she stays with Ray. Hell, considering Amaya already has Esi to worry about, Nora is probably the most likely candidate.

Sara rewraps the test and stuffs it down in the trash, and then she leaves the bathroom. She knows she should probably take a test herself first, to see if the team should be worrying about one baby or two incoming, but the sheer idea of there possibly being more than one baby on the way for this team is enough to put her off. Maybe’s she’s just having an off week.

* * *

Unfortunately for Sara, she wasn’t the first one to find the test.

“So you found a positive pregnancy test just lying on top of the trash in the bathroom?” Zari asks, sitting on her beanbag chair and bouncing Esi in her lap while Amaya paces in front of her.

“Well it was wrapped in toilet paper.” She says, and Zari arches her brow.

“And you unwrapped it?”

“It was sticking out!” Amaya defends, “I thought it was the thermometer.”

“Right…” Zari trails, taking brief pause to smile widely at Esi and detach her little hand from the neck of her shirt. “So it’s not mine, and it’s not yours.”

“Which leaves Sara, Charlie, and Nora.”

“Not Charlie,” Zari counters, to which Amaya gives a suspicious look that insinuates all sorts of assumptions, and she rolls her eyes, while still trying to move Esi’s hand. “Even if she _can _get pregnant, she hasn’t had a hook up like that lately.”

Amaya is still eyeing her, and biting back a smirk that Zari is going to continue pretending she doesn’t see.

“Assuming she gets pregnant through the same means we do.”

Zari groans, leaning her head forward against Esi’s, which she immediately regrets when the amused little girl starts to grab at some loose strands of her hair. She pulls back carefully and pushes away Esi’s hands much like before, ending up in something that might resemble a game of patty-cake without any rhythm whatsoever.

“Moving on.” She declares, not missing the twinkle in her friend’s eye that says she thinks she knows everything. “It’s got to be Sara’s or Nora’s, and they’re both having sex on a regular basis.”

Amaya presses her mouth into a firm, thoughtful line, at that.

“And it’s not like we can just ask them if they’re pregnant.” She says, and Zari nods.

“We’ll just have to wait for them to say something.” She says, “If they want us to know, they’ll tell us.”

“Right.” Amaya says with a nod, finally settling onto the second beanbag. “We’ll just have to wait to find out.”

Exactly, they’ll just wait.

Yeah right.

* * *

“Well if you’re that worried about it, why don’t you ask around?” Leonard suggests. Sara finished up helping Jax not too long ago, but the entire time they were working she was distracted by the knowledge of the positive test. After she finished with Jax she came to her quarters and found Len, and considering he is both her husband and her co-captain, she told him the whole story.

“Ask what?” She snaps, “Walk up to the other girls one by one and ask if they’re pregnant?”  
He shrugs; as if that is exactly what he had in mind with his ridiculous suggestion.

“Maybe.” He says, and then his expression becomes a little more serious, and his eyes almost avoid hers. “You’re sure it’s not yours?”

She blinks.

She hasn’t mentioned her creeping suspicion to him yet, and while she’s a little surprised to hear he suspects it to, she’s more panicked than anything. How could he suspect?

“I think I would’ve remembered peeing on a stick, Leonard.” She eventually manages to get out, to which he shrugs.

“I’m just saying.” He starts, his voice careful. “Sometimes, early in the morning, you forget whether or not you’ve brushed your teeth ten minutes after leaving the bathroom.”

Ok, that… That is true, but it is not the same thing.

“And remember last week?” He continues, “When we were, you know, having fun?”

She wants to snort, how could she not remember that? But, the problem is that she does, and she remembers what happened, when he touched her even lightly on her breasts.

“You said you were sore.”

“I’d been in my suit all day.” She reminds him, “I’m always irritated up there after that.” That’s true, for the record, but even she doesn’t really believe it was the true culprit. Judging by the look on his face, he doesn’t either.

But there is a knock on their door right then, followed by the sound of it swishing open, and she turns around to see Mick standing there.

“Oh, am I interrupting?”

Len sighs, but Sara just places her hands thoughtfully onto her hips. Regardless of if she’s pregnant or not she has no memory of taking that test, but someone on this ship must.

“Hey Mick?” She asks, “This might be a weird question, but has Amaya mentioned anything lately about not feeling well?”

She can feel Leonard rolling his eyes behind her, but the sight of Mick going red in the face with bulging eyes is what has her attention.

“Uh… How should I know?” He stutters, and she hears Len whisper a curse under his breath.

“You’re with her a lot.” She replies, trying her best to keep from laughing. “Helping with Esi.”

“So?” Mick asks, still looking every bit as panicked. “We’re not sleeping together!”

For a man who once made his career out of being a criminal, Mick really is a terrible liar.

He turns tale and leaves then, whatever his reason for coming here now forgotten, and Sara throws her husband a knowing look over her shoulder.

“Ok.” He relents with a sigh. “Maybe it is Amaya’s.”

She smirks, “Told you I would’ve remembered taking a test.”

* * *

Amaya is trying to forget about the pregnancy test, or at the very least stop thinking about it every ten seconds, and she thinks she’s doing a pretty good job for most of the day. She and Zari eventually move on to their video game lessons, and she’s not so distracted that she forgets to put Esi down for her nap. (OK, she’s probably thinking about the care that goes into a baby a little more than usual.) Now it’s about time for dinner, and with Esi awake and balanced on her hip she and Zari are headed for the galley.

When they turn a corner and bump smack into Sara.

The two of them stare at each other, like they don’t know how to respond to each other all of a sudden, which is ridiculous and she knows she should just let it go but-

“Are you pregnant?” She blurts the question in unison with Sara, followed by an equally synchronized. “What?”

They stare at each other again.

“I’m not pregnant.” She says, hiking Esi up a little higher.

No, she’s certainly not pregnant. One baby is enough for right now, thank you. Maybe once Esi starts walking, of course she would have to discuss that with Mick, and probably confess to the others that she and Mick are in fact a thing, which the two of them aren’t ready for them to know yet, and…

Why is she even thinking about this?

“What gave you the idea I was pregnant?” Sara asks, almost sounding nervous, or offended, but Amaya is too embarrassed to really examine any of that.

“I… I found a test in the bathroom.” She stutters quietly, and with that Sara’s eyes go wide.

“I found that test.” She says, and now it’s her turn for her eyes to widen.

Sara found the test too, so it isn’t hers.

She turns to Zari, and she knows it’s ridiculous but then again she _does _have this on/off thing going with Nate, and she was SO convinced the test isn’t Charlie’s. True, it could be Nora’s, but she actually hasn’t been here today, and Sara is staring at Zari too…

“What?” Zari asks, noticing both their stares.

“Z…” Sara trails, and Zari rolls her eyes.

“Are you serious?” She asks, “It’s not mine!”

Amaya looks to Sara, who looks back at her, but before either of them can say anything Nate comes around the corner.

“Whoa… Meeting in the hall?” He asks, “What’s the occasion?”

Zari gives him a _look, _one that’s a warning and says she thinks the two of them are insane all at once.

“Someone on this ship took a pregnancy test and it came back positive.” She says, and Nate’s eyebrows shoot up to his hairline.

“Are you serious?” He asks, “That’s amazing! Who is it?”

“We don’t know.” Sara answers, “Amaya and I both found the test on top of the trash. We thought it was each other but if we’re both saying it’s not…”

They both look to Zari then, who rolls her eyes, and Nate looks back and forth between the three of them before a look of panicked realization over takes his face and his eyes bulge at Zari, his finger pointed.

“You-?”

“It’s not mine.” She swears adamantly, looking back to her two friends with a deadpan expression.

“Ok.” Nate says, still bouncing a bit on his heels and his voice still a touch high. “So if it’s not any of you three, then it’s got to be Charlie or Nora, right?”

“Except the test was right on top, and Nora hasn’t been here today.” Sara points out, giving voice to Amaya’s recent realization.

“And, according to Zari.” Amaya herself says, tone just a _tad _accusing. “Charlie hasn’t had that kind of sex in awhile.”

Nate almost, _almost, _looks like he’s going to say something to that. But Zari gives him a scolding look, and he swallows whatever words he had.

“Ok.” He says, “So, then if it has to be one of you three, I see only one way to solve this.”  
Amaya scrunches her brow, they all do, and he walks past Sara and down the hall and around the corner. They wait, although she isn’t sure why, with only the sound of Esi gurgling to herself to break the silence, until he returns.

Three pregnancy tests in hand.

“No.” Sara says, the first to shoot down this truly awful idea.

“Come on.” Nate says, “If you three are so insistent that the test doesn’t belong to any of you, but you don’t believe it belongs to either of the other two people on this ship who can get pregnant, then this is the way to solve it.”

They’re still not convinced, which apparently disappoints Nate.

“Come on.” He says, “What have you got to lose?”

Apparently nothing.

Less than fifteen minutes later Amaya has left Esi with Mick, telling him she just has to take care of something before dinner, and is grumbling to herself as she places her test face up on the side of the sink opposite where Sara and Zari placed theirs.

“This is ridiculous.” She says as she re-joins the group in the hallway, but Nate just shrugs.

“You’re the ones who are so convinced it belongs to one of you.” He points out, again.

They decide to look at all three tests at once. So Sara’s timer goes off, then Zari’s, and then, when there are only a few seconds left on hers…

The ship rattles hard.

The four of them half fall, half crouch to the ground, holding onto the walls and each other for dear life until everything evens out around them.

“Gideon?” Sara asks as the all get up, looking around to make sure everything is alright.

“We seem to have flown through a large temporal wave.” Gideon replies, a simple answer, which is a relief, because they have enough problems right now to be concerned about.

Speaking of which…

A part of Amaya already knows what they’re going to find inside the bathroom, but she still frowns when she sees the three tests scattered on the ground, no indication as to which belonged to who.

Zari is the one to enter the bathroom first, picking up the test closest to the tub.

“Well,” she says, “Least we know that first test wasn’t a false positive.” She shows them the positive written on the test’s little screen. “Someone is definitely pregnant.”

Amaya nods, and while Sara throws away the negative test that landed by the toilet she picks up the one that had slipped into the sink, and she gasps.

_Positive._


	3. Questions and Answers

“Ok, this is ridiculous.” Zari says as the four of them, all crammed into the bathroom, stare at the three tests lined up on the sink, the negative one taken from the trash. “One of these has to be a false positive.”

“Aren’t false positives rare?” Sara asks, and Zari rolls her eyes as she looks over to her.

“What’s more likely?” She asks, “A false positive? Or literally half the women on this ship being pregnant?”

“Well half is only two, in this case.” It’s Nate who answers this time, and the look Zari gives him is even harder than the one she’s given Sara. “Sorry.”

“Ok, it’s fine, we’ll each take another test and keep them on us this time.” Amaya suggests, and really she can’t believe she’s suggesting it. But at the same time this is getting ridiculously out of hand.

“Ok.” Sara agrees, turns around, stands on her toes to start going through the box on the bathroom closet where they keep all their feminine products, and then she turns around empty handed with a sigh.

“We’re out.” She declares, “Apparently we never thought we would need more than four pregnancy tests at a time.”

They all sigh collectively, more or less, and before anyone can say anything else, Charlie pokes her head in.

“Party in the bathroom?” She asks, but her face falls quickly when her eyes land on the three tests.

“Shit.” She curses, looking to them, a serious expression dominating her features. “Whose are these?”

“All of ours.” Zari sighs, “We all each took one. Two came back positive, one negative.”

Charlie, with her eyes widened and face still surprised, points to Nate.

“Even him?”

Well, that breaks the tension a bit.

“No!” Nate exclaims, “Do you see a fourth test there?”

“Ok, sorry.” Charlie huffs, though Amaya gets the feeling she isn’t sorry at all. “So which two of you are pregnant?”

“We don’t know.” Sara admits, hands on her hips. “We had all the tests on the counter, but the ship flew through that time wave and they got scrambled.”

“Well can’t you just take more tests?”  
“We would,” Amaya says, “But we’re out. Apparently we only keep four in stock at once.”

“What about Gideon?” Charlie suggests, “Can’t she scan you?”

“If you would report to the med bay.” Gideon replies cheekily, an amusement in her voice.

Amaya, Sara, Zari, and Nate all look to each other with varying degrees of embarrassment, but in a silent agreement they all file out of the bathroom and start walking towards the med bay, Charlie following along.

Unfortunately, before they get there, they run into John and Ray.

“Hey.” Ray says, casual and curious. “Are you guys coming to dinner?”

“Please.” John all but groans, “Raymond here isn’t letting us start without you. Oh, and Amaya, your baby’s getting fussy. Don’t worry, now that Raymond’s here, I’m sure Mick is feeding her.”

Ray, eyes wide and almost betrayed, looks between her and John.

“I was not keeping him from feeding her!” He defends, words directed towards John before his head swivels his attention to her. “I wasn’t, I swear! I-”

“Ray, it’s fine.” She interrupts, because really, even in the interest of making the others wait for everyone to arrive at the dinner table, Ray would never actually stop Mick from feeding Esi.

Even if he wanted to, he never could.

“What are you lot doing down here anyway?” John asks, and there’s something about the sly grin on his face. He doesn’t know what’s going on, but he knows when he smells trouble.

The five of them look to each other, all varying degrees of uncomfortable, and his face starts to fall as he realizes something might actually be wrong.

“We found a pregnancy test in the bathroom, a positive one.” She answers before he can really start to worry. “Of the three of us no one was fessing up so we each took a test, but they got scrambled. Two turned up positive so now we’re going to have Gideon scan us.”

She thinks he’ll laugh, loudly, but if anything his face falls further and even pales a little bit, and his eye hone in on Charlie.

“You?”

“Me?” Charlie asks, brow furrowed. “No, I found them a few minutes ago, I’m just along for the fun now.”

“But you’re getting scanned?”

Charlie crosses her arms, clearly not getting his concern, before her eyes widen and she stiffens a bit.

Amaya looks to Sara, who looks just as lost as she is, and they both look to Zari who appears even more confused than the two of them.

“Wait.” Sara says, and then points between John and Charlie. “Are you two…?”

Both their resident shape shifter and warlock remain silent, which for them is never a good thing.

“Nothing committed.” John finally says, “We just blow off some steam every once in awhile.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t done anything of that type in weeks.” Charlie says, a thin smile on her face, and John gives her a hard and questioning look.

“Enough weeks?”

At that, her smile falls, and Zari turns to her as though to accuse her of something, but whatever she’s about to say dies on her lips as the realization sets in with Charlie and she looks more horrified with each second that passes.

“Are you kidding me?” It’s Sara, who asks the question. “You are the one woman on this ship we all ruled out!”

“Hey.” Charlie retorts, “Just because I’m not married or hiding a relationship, doesn’t mean I don’t shag up.”

Amaya can’t honestly tell if Charlie is looking at her or Zari when she mentions “hiding a relationship” but she hopes its Zari. Of course, everyone knows about Zari and Nate, just not always when they’re on or when they’re off. Still, she likes to think she and Mick have hidden things well enough.

“Ok, whatever!” Nate exclaims, suddenly sounding more nervous than he had already, “Can we just get to the med bay?”

There’s already a tension in the air, but it feels like it’s knocked up to 1,000 with that.

* * *

When not a single one of the girls to shows up to dinner, Leonard is suspicious. When Mick shows up with Esi and says Amaya, Sara, Zari, and for some reason Heywood, are all busy with something they won’t tell him about, Len knows exactly what is going on. A part of him is a little disappointed Sara couldn’t just let the issue go, but a far bigger part of him is distracted with hope, and that’s an odd feeling for him given the circumstances.

He and Sara haven’t planned on having kids per say, simply agreed that should it come up they’re both on board.

He never thought he’d be on the edge of his seat watching the galley door for her to come through and tell him it’s happening; hoping she’ll tell him it’s happening.

At some point Raymond and Constantine leave to go see what’s taking the rest of the team so long, and Jax and the Professor each excuse themselves off to whatever respective projects they had been working on before Raymond demanded they all show up for weekly “family dinner”. So, now it’s just him and Mick, whose picking a few cereal puffs off Esi’s little tray, totally oblivious to anything that isn’t the baby, and Len can’t help but wonder…

Sara was very insistent that test didn’t belong to her.

“You never answered Sara earlier.”

Mick looks up, and Len tilts his head, waiting for an answer.

“About Amaya.” He clarifies, and Mick watches him another second longer, then pours a few more cereal puff in front of Esi.

“She hasn’t said anything.” He finally answers. “Why? We pick up some disease again?”

God, he certainly hopes not.

“No.” He answers, and he looks over to Esi, happily chewing on her fist rather than her snack, and oh hell. “Sara found a pregnancy test in the bathroom.”

Mick chokes.

Be that on a cereal puff or a sudden lack of oxygen Len isn’t totally sure, maybe it’s a bit of both. In any case he needs to grip the edge of the table to recover, but Esi only looks mildly concerned with the outburst so, he’s probably not actually in danger yet.

Still, if Amaya is the pregnant one, he certainly doesn’t know.

Len waits patiently while his friend rides out the shock, even gets up and gets a beer for them both, popping the tops and taking a sip of his after setting Mick’s down in front of him.

“What?” Mick finally manages to get out, and of course Esi is now out of cereal puffs (probably all in her high chair) and is reaching for him, grunting for more.

“Yup.” He says, and to allow Mick more time to process he reaches for the canister of puffs himself and shakes a few more out onto Esi’s tray, then steals two for himself.

“She says she didn’t take it herself and forget.” He continues, settling back into his chair.

“The hell would she forget something like that?”

He shrugs; it’s a fair point.

“Wait,” Mick goes on, “You think Sara’s pregnant?”

Now it’s his turn to freeze.

He and Mick tell each other everything, though the details of their respective relationships have always, since long before either Sara or Amaya, been talked around. It’s why he doesn’t care that Mick still hasn’t told him there’s even anything between him and Amaya worth talking about. It’s why his telling Mick he was planning on proposing to Sara was him bringing out the ring and saying “do you think Sara will like this?”

But… Since he’s asked and is waiting.

“I don’t know.” He drawls, “There’s something about her lately. It’s hard to notice through her clothes….”

“Alright.” Mick says, rolling his eyes and picking up his beer. “I don’t need to hear this.”

“She’s not bigger.” He says anyway, he wants to make sure that’s clear. “But-”

“Alright.” Mick snaps this time, his glare leaving no room for argument as he leans his weight onto the table’s surface. “You’re not calling her fat, I got it.”

The silence stretches out, then, as they sit there and drink their beers. It’s probably the heaviest silence the two of them have sat in in quite awhile, with the only sound to break it that of Esi amusing herself by scraping two puffs along the surface of her tray.

“Could just be her time.” Mick finally offers, and then after far too many more seconds of silence. “Amaya gets bloated sometimes.”

That’s the closest thing to a confirmation on a relationship that he is ever going to get out of his friend.

“Maybe.” He admits, taking another sip of his beer.

It’s then, finally, that Esi seems to realize real dinner isn’t coming any time soon, that or she’s dropped her last two puffs, and she gives a yell that they both know is a precursor to a crying fit, and starts kicking her feet and banging on her tray.

Mick’s up right away, mumbling to either himself or to her as he undoes the clips and belts of her seat and picks her up, at which point she settles right against his chest with no evidence of her frustration aside from a few tears on her cheeks.

“You want one?” Mick asks, rocking Esi into quiet.

“Do you want another?

* * *

Zari swears she is going to be sick.

Of course, that idea only freaks her out more, because there was only one negative out of their three pregnancy tests so the odds are against her and she seriously can’t be pregnant.

Up until Charlie and John started arguing, she was convinced the negative belonged to her and Sara and Amaya are the two who need to be worried. Really, it makes sense. Sara is married, and she and Snart are not shy about being active, whereas Amaya and Mick have gone to such lengths to hide the sexual part of their relationship it’s almost comical. Seriously, what does Amaya think she thinks is going on when she’s asked if Esi can spend a night in her room?

Even now, she doesn’t _really _think she’s pregnant, but John’s question to Charlie about “enough weeks” has her second-guessing a little. She and Nate are always careful, and it _has _been awhile since they hooked up like that. Long enough that if he had gotten her pregnant she thinks she would’ve noticed before now, taking a random test only for Sara and Amaya’s peace of mind.

But, still, the fear is there.

“You ok?” It’s Nate, of course, whose voice breaks into her thoughts.

“Yeah.” She answers, “Yeah don’t worry, I’m not pregnant. It’s just a little mind boggling, you know? To think that Sara and Amaya are?”

“Yeah.” Nate nods, “Honestly I don’t think it’s you either, not that I would be upset or anything if it were, obviously. I’d be thrilled. Not so thrilled that I’m saying I want kids, of course, we’re not even together right now. Just if you were-”

“I got it, Nate.” She interrupts, and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

“Right.” He says, “Anyway, I was more worried that if you are… you know, I mean I don’t know what you and Charlie do or how-”

“Wait, me and Charlie?” She asks, and distantly she is aware of everyone else in their growing group passing by the two of them to get into the med bay, but suddenly the pregnancy tests are the last things on her mind.

“Uh…” Nate splutters, “Yeah, I mean… The way you guys are always looking at each other, and I mean we’ve been, you know, not together for awhile now and since Amaya came back she’s been with Mick more and you’ve been with Charlie more-”

“Because she’s my friend.” She interjects, “Not because I’m hooking up with her.”

“Ok, sorry.” Nate stutters, embarrassed, “Now I know.”

She rolls her eyes. She can’t even begin to think of something to say to this. Nate, at least, sounds as though he wants this conversation over as quickly as she does. So she says nothing, just turns into the med bay with him following.

When they enter the room Amaya and Charlie are climbing into the two chairs, starting to lay back, when all of a sudden a portal opens up in the center of the room.

Ava and Nora walk out of the portal, and upon being greeted by more people than really should be in the med bay at once, they both stop short.

“Are you guys ok?” Ava asks, her eyes surveying the room, particularly over the two occupied chairs. “Our scanners picked up a temporal wave going right by you, we radioed to make sure you were alright but you guys didn’t answer.”

The six of them look to each other, both guilty and with questions, but they’re going to have to come clean eventually.

“We were a little distracted.” Zari admits.

“By what?” Nora asks, and again they all look to each other, because they haven’t _totally _ruled out the possibility that the original test might have belonged to-

“Did you take a pregnancy test here at all?”

Yeah, that.

Nora balks at Amaya’s question, and Ava looks between the two of them with wide eyes.

“What? No! Where would you-? Why-? I am literally on my period right now!”

Well, that’s an answer, and not one that Zari was expecting.

“Why do you think I took a pregnancy test?”

“We found one.” Amaya admits, a touch guiltily. “A positive one. It’s a long story but to put suspicions to rest about whose it was Sara, Zari, and me each took a test, but those got scrambled, so we came in here for Gideon to scan us.”

“But.” Sara interjects, before either Nora or Ava can make even one comment about any of that. “None of us are wavering on not having taken the test, so if it wasn’t yours, then whose was it?”

“If I may, Captain?” Gideon says, and Zari KNOWS it’s impossible for the test to belong to Gideon, but with the way things are going the idea still enters her mind.

“While I cannot confirm without analyzing the original test which you and Ms. Jiwe both came across, I can confirm that earlier today the Waverider received a visitor from a point in the future, and in order to protect the timeline, the visitor wiped the memories of those who came into contact with them. This included your memory, and possibly the fact that you visited the bathroom less than an hour prior to the encounter.”

The room is silent, all eyes on Sara.

Even if she suspected Sara, Zari still has a curse on the tip of her tongue.

“Also,” Gideon speaks up again. “I have completed my scans on Ms. Jiwe and Charlie. Charlie is not pregnant. Ms. Jiwe, on the other hand, appears to be five weeks along.”

The curse makes it past her lips this time.


	4. The Hospital (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me almost a month to update! I could not for the life of me figure out what to do with it!

**Seven-and-a-half Months Later**

“Yeah Snart, we’re on our way.” Mick says into the phone. He’s got one hand on the steering wheel and one keeping the little device to his ear, and exactly 1% of focus on the dark road in front of him.

“Tell Blondie not to snap any doctor’s necks.” That gets a very put upon sigh on the other end, “See ya soon.”

“How are they?” Amaya asks soon as he hangs up.

She’s next to him, one hand massaging at her side and he has to do his best to ignore the worry it instills in him. He can’t, for the record, but he knows he has to at least answer her before he can even hope they can talk about it, _again._

“Fine.” He says, eyes going back to the road. “They admitted her. Kid’s coming but could still be a few hours. We got time.”

She hums, and he knows he isn’t imagining the pain he hears in it. He looks at her again, debating. He knows her, knows she doesn’t want to have this conversation again, and the _last _thing he is trying to do is pick a fight with a woman who’s eight months pregnant with twins and running on maybe an hour of sleep.

“You doing alright?” He eventually asks, maybe if he picks his words carefully she’ll hear him out.

“Fine.” She sighs, keeping up her stroke on her side. “Contractions are still twenty minutes apart.”

He tightens his grip on the steering wheel, even if her contractions have been twenty minutes apart for over three hours now.

“Don’t worry.” She says, and for the first time all night when she meets his eyes, she doesn’t look like she’s ready to tear his head off. “I was in labor for two days with Esi.”

Yeah, because he wants to think about her being in pain like this for two days.

He glances back over his shoulder, checking on Esi sound asleep on her car seat.

“There weren’t two of her.” He mutters, brining his attention forward again.

“No.” Amaya agrees, “Thankfully not.”

She doesn’t say anything else, and he’s not going to ask yet again if she’s sure she doesn’t want to mention being in labor when they arrive at the hospital.

“You’re sure we shouldn’t have dropped squirt off somewhere?” He asks instead, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at Esi. “We could be there awhile.”

Especially if she comes to her senses, but he leaves that unspoken.

“Who would we have left her with?” She asks, “Anyone we would’ve asked is on their way to the hospital as well.”

Ok, fair point.

“Besides.” She continues, resting her hand still over the top of her stomach now. “This way, we can hand her right over to someone if these two do decide to speed things up.”

* * *

Sara lets out a deep, pained breath. This is ridiculous, really. She’s handled league torture, a soul restoration, bullet wounds, and the beginnings of labor all without shedding a tear; she should be able to take a freaking needle.

“There.” Her nurse says in what she’s sure is meant to be a soothing voice, but she’s in far too much pain to really take it for that. “That should take effect soon and take away most of the pain.”

God she hopes so.

Len looks up at her with a certain sparkle in his eyes. He doesn’t move; he’s waiting for her to let him know it’s ok to do that. She’d looped her arms around his shoulders and held on tight while the nurse gave her the epidural.

When she doesn’t pull away from him, even after the nurse is gone, he kisses her forehead and offers her a sincere smile.

“You’re doing great.”

“Mph.” She groans, flopping her head down into the crook of his neck.

“I am never doing this again.” She mumbles, and she feels him chuckle against her, that feeling soon blending with that of his warm kiss on the shell of her ear.

“That’s fine.” Another kiss, “But please make it through this one.”

She snickers, pulling her head up so that she can look him in the eyes.

“I’ve survived worse than this, crook.”

He doesn’t get the chance to say anything to that, as the door opens behind him and when Sara looks she laughs, because Martin is hastily jumping back into the hallway.

“It’s alright.” She calls before he can close the door all the way, and he hesitantly creaks it back open.

Leonard steps away from her, encouraging the professor that it is indeed ok for him to enter. Even so, he’s hesitant, and gives a sheepish smile as he comes in and closes the door behind him.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He apologizes, “But I just wanted to tell you that I’ve spoken with the team and they’re on their way.”

Sara smiles as she settles back against the bed. She and Leonard left the Waverider a few months ago to get their lives in Central started and prepare for the baby. She left Ray in charge, though it made her feel so much better to know that Jax would still be on the ship to watch after him. Amaya and Mick left the ship too, before she and Len did actually, and with the two of them being due so close to each other they’d promised to keep the team updated, but she had still been worried they might not be able to make it.

She winces right then as another contraction hits her, though it isn’t nearly as bad as before the epidural.

“Great.” She says, “The whole team cooped in a hospital waiting room, what could possibly go wrong?”

* * *

After they arrive at the hospital Jax wanders down the hall to find Sara and let her know they’re here, meanwhile the rest of the team sets about getting comfortable in the waiting area.

Zari selects a chair over in a back corner and pulls out her phone, but just as she does Mick and Amaya come in and so, politely, she puts it away.

They say their hellos and Amaya comes and takes the seat next to her, exhaling heavily as she does.

“You ok?” She asks through an amused laugh. Of course Amaya isn’t “ok”; she’d be huffing too if she were eight months pregnant with twins.

“Oh my god, don’t get me started.” Amaya grumbles and Zari snorts.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes, especially since the look she is getting from her friend screams that she is not nearly as amused. “Look on the bright side. It’s what? Another week until your due date?”

“Ohh, it’s going to be a little sooner than that.”

Zari, understandably, doesn’t follow. Amaya, thankfully, can see the confused look on her face and with the first smile of her own hushes her voice to a small whisper Zari has to scoot closer to hear.

“I went into labor a few hours ago.”

Every bit of oxygen leaves her body.

She stares at her friend, at her swollen stomach, and then back at her face looking for even the slightest sign of a lie that she isn’t finding.

“Are you serious?” She finally whispers, and Amaya nods, still looking quite pleased with herself.

“Should we tell someone?” She asks, looking around wildly for a nurse or a doctor or anyone, but Amaya’s hand on her arm brings her attention away from it.

“No.” She insists, “It’s only just starting, they won’t admit me until my contractions are six minutes apart. It took over a day for me to get there with Esi.”

For the record, Zari knows she’s staring.

“So, you’re just going to sit here in labor, and not say anything?”

“Not unless I have to.” Amaya says, “Now, how are things going with Charlie?”

* * *

“What do you think they’re whispering about?”

Mick fights the urge to groan, why did he sit down next to Pretty?

As if to distract him, he feels something pulling at his jeans right then and stiffens, and when he looks down he sees it’s only Esi, worming her little hand into his pocket. Normally he tries to stop her, don’t need her growing up into a little pickpocket. But right now he honestly doesn’t care. He’s got some of her smaller toys in there; maybe she’ll find something with which to entertain herself.

“Don’t know.” He grumbles, even if he does think he has a pretty good idea.

Esi toddles away from him then, her little hand pressed to her mouth, and he sits up a little straighter with his eyes locked on her because he didn’t _think _he had any crackers or anything in his pockets. He’s just about to call her back and ask what she’s got…

When she starts to cough.

It’s a little one at first, but he’s already worried and it’s followed up quick, by a bigger, harder cough and then a strangled gag. Everyone looks over at that point, and fortunately Haircut leans forward and scoops her up quick, hitting her light on the back a couple times.

Then the coughs are gone soon as they started.

Mick breathes a sigh of relief, and among the others he sees Amaya do the same.

“You ok, Esi?” Haircut asks, still holding her, and Mick sees her nod. Next thing he knows she’s scrambling off Haircut’s lap and hurrying over to him, flopping herself between his legs and so he lifts her up.

There’s something about holding her, feeling for himself that she’s breathing fine, It’s enough that he’s able to look at Amaya across from him and nod.

“Cracker went down wrong.” He tells her, and he sees her shoulders relax and soon enough she’s back to whispering to Zari.

Good, he thinks, as he looks down at Esi with her face pressed against his chest, his hand moving up and down in soothing strokes over her little back. She’s ok, now all he’s got to do is figure out what actually went down wrong.

He really hopes it was food.

* * *

“How are you feeling Sara?” Jax asks, after saying his hellos of course.

“Fine now that the drugs kicked in.” Sara replies, “How’s the team?”

“Excited.” He answers, and the little smirk she and Snart are both giving him is more than enough to let him know they can see just how much he’s grinning like an idiot.

He can’t help it; he’s excited too. The whole team is, of course, but maybe aside from Stein and Ray, he’s on a whole other level. He’s known these two since the start; he’s seen how far they’ve come since day one.

“You guys ever decide on a name?” He asks, and his friends look to each other with questioning eyes.

“Almost.” Snart eventually says, “We’ve got a first name, but we’re going back and forth on a middle name.”

“Len thinks we should go with Laurel.” Sara interjects, disapproval in her voice. “I think that’s sweet but it doesn’t sound good with the first name.”

“I also suggested Dinah.” Snart defends, and Jax can’t help snickering as Sara rolls her eyes.

“There is a reason Laurel goes by Laurel.”

Jax snorts, and looks around for a spare chair but when he can’t find one he settles for taking a couple steps closer to the bed.

“Well, if you’ll tell me the first name, maybe I can help?”

They look between each other again, a conversation with no words that leaves him in heavy anticipation, as always.

* * *

Zari is, understandably, worried about Amaya. Granted, she also trusts Amaya and her judgment, plus she has been through this before, so that keeps her from freaking out too much. There’s also the fact that Mick doesn’t seem overly worried about it, although the fact that he’s taken Esi for a walk around the hospital floor might be a distraction for himself rather than actually being more invested in Esi than Amaya at the moment. In any case, Zari is telling herself that everything is fine, even if it has been fifteen minutes since Amaya left for the bathroom and still hasn’t returned.

Ok, fine, she’s worried and halfway there herself.

“Amaya?” She calls as she pokes her head into the bathroom. There are three stalls, two regular and one handicapped. Only the door to one his closed; Amaya’s feet visible underneath the large gap.

“Zari?” Her voice sounds strained and suddenly Zari is on high alert.

“Are you ok?”

“I… I think so. But my water broke.”

Crap.

Her entire body goes ridged as she tries to figure out what to do.

“It’s ok.” Amaya continues, “But it’s a lot. I’ve cleaned it up for the most part but it’s still leaking a little bit, do you happen to have a pad?”

She feels like her brain is short-circuiting.

“A wha- No, I only have tampons. Should we get a doctor in here?”

“No.” Amaya more growls than actually says, “It won’t matter. My contractions are still seventeen minutes apart.”

“So they’re getting closer?”

“Slowly.” Amaya replies, and it sounds like it’s through a wince. “I just need to get the water under control, and I’d rather not stick anything up into me right now.”

Right, ok, sure.

“Um… I think Nora might have some, if she brought her purse. If not I’ll ask a nurse. I’ll uh… I’ll be right back.”

“Ok, and Z?”

“Yeah?” She asks, turning back around and for all of 0.5 seconds she dares to hope her friend is about to say that if things get worse, they can get a doctor.

“Don’t tell Mick.” She requests instead, “He’s already worried.”

She nods, and then remembers Amaya can’t see her through the door.

“Ok.”

She leaves the bathroom then, grumbling to herself as she walks down the hall back towards the waiting room about how this is insane and what is the harm in mentioning to a nurse that she’s in labor? Really! Her water is broken, shouldn’t she at least get checked?

She’s mid grumbling when she sees Mick round the corner at the other end of the hall, and she promptly shuts herself up.

She can’t hide, he’s already seen her, and he looks worried.

“Hey.” She greets him, aiming for nonchalant but even she knows she sounds suspicious.

“Hey.” He says just as quickly, hiking a sleepy looking Esi up higher in his arms. “You seen Amaya?”

“Uh yeah, yeah she uh… She just went to the bathroom. Two kids on her bladder, you know?”

“Right.” He grunts, and then looks past her with an urgency like he’s seen something, but when she turns there is nothing there.

“I’m going to the cafeteria.” He informs her.

“Cool, yeah, it’ll probably be awhile before anything happens, with Sara I mean. Um... Want to grab me a donut?”

He nods, hastily. “Sure.” He says, and then he marches past her.

* * *

If Zari doesn’t suspect anything it’s a miracle. That is what’s playing through Mick’s mind as he walks quickly away from her and turns into the next hallway, coming face to face with Haircut.

“What’d the doctor say?” He sneers, leaning into his friend’s face. Ray, in response to this, looks like he fears a little bit for his life, and maybe Mick should rethink his tone since Ray is helping him without Amaya finding out, but he resorts to anger when he’s stressed.

“Well, she said that we can bring Esi into the ER and get an x-ray to be safe, but as long as she seems ok we’ll probably just have to wait for her to poop it out.”

Mick tilts his head back, using his free hand to cover his face and then he glares at the little menace in his arms.

“So…” Ray says, “You’re really going to propose to Amaya?”

Mick huffs, “I _was_.” He answers, “Until squirt here dug in my pocket and swallowed the ring!”


	5. The Hospital (Part 2)

When Zari gets back to the waiting room, still replaying her run in with Mick over in her head and terrified he knows something’s up, most of the team is still there. Jax is still gone, but Stein is here and catching up with Nate. Charlie is gone as well, but she can wonder about that later, right now she has a mission to complete.

“Hey, Nora.” She whispers, going over to where her friend is curled up in a chair and trying to sleep.

“What’s up?” Nora asks, cracking her eyes open.

“Uh, do you have a pad on you by any chance?”

Nora stiffens, her eyes opening all the way as she shifts and pulls her purse out from behind herself, and unzipping it and it’s hidden inner compartment.

“I thought you weren’t supposed to get your period until next week?” She asks in a low voice, but nonetheless takes out a slightly crinkled square of pale blue and hands it over.

Zari, trying to ignore that the assessment is, in fact, true, takes the pad and slides it into her back pocket.

“Gotta love when it comes early.” She answers in the most put upon sigh she can manage – not a hard feat given her circumstances.

Nora gives a hum of agreement and then returns to her nap, and Zari starts speed walking back to the bathroom. She’s almost there, but she’s also moving fast, so its no wonder she nearly bumps smack into Charlie as the other woman rounds a corner.

“Oh man.” She says in panic when she realize Charlie is holding two coffee cups, in addition to a bag of chips, and she immediately starts looking for burns and dripping liquid but to her relief finds none.

“Z, where’s the fire?” Charlie laughs, then holds out one of the coffees and the chips to her.

“Here, got you something.”

“Uh… Thanks.” She says, awkwardly taking the offered coffee and chips. “Sorry about almost taking you out. I’ll uh; I’ll be right back. I really have to pee.”

She tries; then, to rush past Charlie but of course Charlie calls her back.

“Wait.” She says, “Do you want me to hold onto that then?”

She points to the coffee and chips she’d just placed in Zari’s hand, and of course it would make logical sense for Zari to not take her snack with her to the bathroom.

But, she has a feeling this is going to be a long night.

When she finally gets back to the bathroom, after leaving Charlie understandably confused in the hallway, she blessedly still sees only one stall closed over.

“Amaya?” She calls, somewhat out of breath.

“Yeah?”

She huffs in relief and starts for the stall.

“I got the pad.”

“Ok, slide it under the door.”

She does as she’s told, then waits slouched against the wall and sips her coffee as she waits for her friend. When Amaya finally does emerge from the stall she looks at her with disbelief.

“Really?” She asks, “You stopped for coffee?

She should tell her no, of course she didn’t stop for coffee, but instead she holds up the bag of chips.

“And chips.” She says, and the roll of Amaya’s eyes has her snickering as her friend turns for the sink.

“Relax, I ran into Charlie. Guess she’d been to the cafeteria.”

Amaya rolls her eyes again, but this time there is a smirk on her face.

“You know, you never did answer my question earlier.”  
This time it is Zari’s turn to roll her eyes, and she takes another long sip of her coffee, suddenly uncaring that it’s still hot enough to burn her mouth a little.

“About things with Charlie?” She asks, “There are no things.”

Amaya laughs, not believing her as usual. But it’s true; there is nothing worth noting going on between her and Charlie. Some casual sex and an occasional movie night but nothing else.

Amaya keeps snickering, until they’re almost out of the bathroom, and then her face switches to a pained frown like a switch has been flipped and she clutches her stomach.

“Ok,” Zari says, worried, as she hurries to her friend’s side. “It has not been seventeen minutes.”

“No,” Amaya agrees, “Almost ten when you came back, then I stopped counting. Maybe thirteen?”

“Ok.” Zari says again, her eyes wide. “Then this is speeding up a lot.”

“Not enough-”

“No.” She cuts Amaya off. This is insane; they’re in a hospital for crying out loud. “No, we need to at least tell Mick you’re getting closer. Even if you can’t be admitted yet, he needs to know his kids are coming sooner rather than later.”

Amaya hesitates for a moment, but then to Zari’s relief she lets out a long breath and nods.

“Ok.” She agrees, “Ok, we’ll tell Mick.”

* * *

Mick, for the record, is no place they would ever go looking for him.

He’s with Ray, Esi, and a doctor down in the emergency room getting Esi changed into a hospital gown. She’s not putting up any sort of fight, at least, and soon as he has the gown on her she stays put on the edge of the table and curls up against him best she can.

“So,” the doctor starts, “You haven’t noticed any unusual behaviors in her since she swallowed the ring?”

“Nope.” Mick answers, and the doctor raises an eyebrow.

Man he hates hospitals.

“She normally clings to you like this?”

He does his best to bite back a sigh.

“At two a.m. when she’s laid out on a table?” He asks, “Yeah.”

The doctor at least looks a little ashamed at that, and marks more things down on her clipboard. Ray starts talking about the x-ray with the doctor, and he listens, but he also keeps one hand on Esi’s back rubbing back and forth.

Poor kid.

“Ok,” the doctor says, pulling some heavy cloak out from the bottom of the cart she’d wheeled in for the x-ray. “If you’re going to stay in here you’ll need to wear this.”

He looks down at Esi and gives her a gentle nudge away.

“I’ll be right back squirt.” He promises, “Just gotta do what the doctor says.”

He puts the cloak on and as promised goes right back to his position at Esi’s side. The doctor follows him with another heavy cloak in her hands, and after they get Esi to lay back the doctor pushes the gown up to her chest then lays the second cloak down over her lower belly and her legs. She then starts setting up the machine and Esi, who he’s surprised has lasted this long without a fuss, starts to whimper.

“It’s ok, Squirt.” He whispers, smoothing one hand over her forehead and her hair, keeping the other on the edge of the table and well within her reach. “Doc’s just gonna take a picture of your tummy, it won’t hurt.”

She’s still whimpering, but she isn’t full out crying yet so he takes that as a plus.

“Alright Esi.” The doctor finally says with a sweetness in her voice that Mick can appreciate, he may hate doctors and hospitals but he knows that’s not something he should be teaching Esi.

“I’m going to go behind that curtain over there and take your picture, you’re going to stay right here. Ok?”

Esi nods, and Haircut follows the doctor behind the pull out curtain. Mick stays where he is, keeping up his smile and hoping Esi’s too freaked out herself to find it anything but reassuring.

Truthfully he doesn’t even know when the x-ray is taken. All he knows is that after a minute the doctor is back and shutting down the machine, and he has the OK to take the cloak off.

“Alright.” The doctor says, “So bad news, the ring looks sharp enough that if it gets stuck at a bad angle it could cause some trouble.”

Mick swears his heart stops in his chest. He sees Haircut go pale too, and he had _said _that she’d probably be fine. Hell, they had almost not brought her down here.

“Is there good news?” He manages to ask, and at least the doctor gives him even the tiniest of smiles.

“It hasn’t reached her intestines yet, so we may be able to get it out without surgery.”

He breathes out in relief, even though that doesn’t make sense, really, and even though she’s frowning.

“How?” Haircut asks, and the doctor bounces awkwardly on her feet, looking at Esi out of the corner of her eye.

“It won’t be fun.”

* * *

The drugs have definitely worn off.

It’s just her and Leonard again, Jax having gone off to rejoin the team after helping them decide on a name, and Sara is grateful for that because she doesn’t need anyone other than Leonard and a few random doctors seeing her like this.

She almost cries as she flops back against the stiff bed, sucking in a deep breath through her nose.

“Almost there.” Leonard promises, though he’s already said it twice before and she’s starting to believe him a little less.

“Mmm… Define almost?” She groans, plowing her head even deeper into the pillow.

He kisses her temple, and while it is nowhere near enough of a distraction to make her forget about the pain, it is nice to focus on it for a split second.

“Can’t.” He murmurs, “Thought I was gonna pass out last time I looked.”

She laughs at that, loud and breathless. He’s been bullshitting her with “almost there” this whole time.

She moans as she feels the start of another contraction, “Ass.” She curses him as she brings herself back up and starts to push again.

She’s pushing for all of three seconds before she gasps, sharp and painful. She’s been feeling this god-awful pressure between her legs for she isn’t even sure how long at this point, but it suddenly skyrockets and she lets out some feral cross between a cry and a groan, doubling down on herself and squeezing Len’s hand with more than enough pressure to break bones.

Then, finally, that pain slips away from her and she hears a sharp wail that isn’t her own.

* * *

Esi, for as good as she’s been throughout this whole thing, is screaming her lungs out. Mick doesn’t blame her, he’d be crying too if he were in her position. Poor kid doesn’t even know what’s going on at this point. All she knows is she’s in this strange place when she should be in bed, she hasn’t seen her mom in hours, some doctor took a look at her insides, and now those insides are sitting in a puddle in a metal dish with the doctor sorting through ‘em.

If she’ll still trust him, he is getting her any kind of candy she wants first thing in the morning.

She must still trust him, by some miracle, cause she won’t let go of him.

He’s rocking her, holding her tight and running the fingers of one hand through her hair in the way that she always seems to like. He’s whispering that he’s sorry, and she’s such a brave girl, all while trying not to think about how Amaya must be worried by now how long they’ve been gone on their “walk”.

“Here it is.” The doctor announces, pulling the ring up between two glove fingers. “I’ll rinse it and put it in a little bag for you.”

Mick nods, “Thanks doc.”

The doctor smiles at him and goes on her way.

“Ok,” Haircut says once she’s gone. “That wasn’t so bad.”

Mick, for the record, is very inclined to disagree with him. But with all things considered this really could’ve gone a lot worse.

“Yeah, thanks Haircut.” He mutters, “You want to go back now? See what’s going on?”

_Make sure we haven’t been missed?_

Haircut, thankfully, looks like he gets the meaning and hurries out.

* * *

Nora is going to kill Mick if he doesn’t have a damn good explanation for disappearing with Esi.

While Amaya’s labor with Esi may have been long drawn out, the twins are thus far proving to be a completely different story. The last text she got from her friend – who they’re group has confined to the waiting room until she can be admitted – said that her contractions jumped again to ten minutes apart. At this point she and Zari have searched half the hospital for Mick and still nothing. He wasn’t in the cafeteria, he wasn’t with Sara and Leonard, (and she’s pissed she had to decline to follow Leonard back to the room to see Sara and meet the baby) and so far every vending machine has turned up empty.

Wherever he is Ray had better be with him, because he’s missing too and not answering his phone.

As if an answer to her prayers, or her curses, she rounds a corner and sees Ray walking from the entrance to the emergency wing. She stops short at that, even as he sees her and the look that falls over his face is more confused than anything.

“Nora?” He asks as he gets closer, taking her hand when he reaches her. “What are you doing down here?”

She looks down at the hand in hers. It’s habit for him to take her hand, and vice versa. They’ve always been _that _couple. His grip is normal too, but something about this…

“Um… I’m looking for you and Mick.” She stutters, and she doesn’t miss the flash of panic in his eyes. “Is everything ok?”

He hesitates a second, a second too long.

“Yeah.” He promises; looking over his shoulder and when he looks back he seems to understand. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Perfect, actually. It’s um… It’s a long story. One that I will tell you, I promise, later. Trust me for now, ok?”

That isn’t the most reassuring thing in the world, but she nods. She’s asked the same of him plenty of times, though usually in the field, but that isn’t the point.

“Ok, well is Mick with you?” She asks, “Another long story but Amaya’s in labor and it’s moving fast, like really fast. She-”

That’s when the emergency room doors open behind Ray and Mick walks out, carrying Esi and coming towards him.

“What’s going on?” He asks as he reaches them, “You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Not really.” Ray squeaks, and Nora locks eyes with Mick.

“You need to get upstairs.” She says seriously, her previous ire suddenly returned to her body. “Amaya’s contractions keep jumping. Last I was updated they were at ten minutes, but that was ten minutes _ago._ Those-”

“Watch her.” He interrupts, swiftly yet gently shoving Esi into her arms and marching off all in the same motion.

She’d stand stunned if Esi weren’t already whimpering.

Instead, the rage hightails it to the back burner of her mind, making way for a more comforting demeanor.

“It’s ok.” She whispers to the little girl, splaying one hand over the back of her head and looking down at her scrunched little face and… is that dried vomit on her chin?

“It’s alright.” She keeps whispering, swaying lightly from side to side, and she takes her hand from Esi’s hair and licks her thumb, and oh that is definitely dried vomit.

“It’s ok, we’ll see him later, I promise. Right now you’re going to stay with me and Uncle Ray, just for a little while. Alright?”

Esi doesn’t give a verbal response; which it isn’t like she was expecting one, the kid isn’t talking yet. But she takes the action of her laying her head into the crook of her shoulder as a positive.

She looks up at Ray and finds him trying to hide a smile, so naturally she takes her mobile hand and swats at him.

“Ow!”

“Start telling that story.”


	6. Epilogue

By the time Zari sits down she feels like even in this crappy waiting room chair she could just fall asleep.

Amaya was admitted only a few minutes after Mick finally showed up ahead of Nora, Ray, and Esi. At this point she almost doesn’t want to go and meet Sara and Leonard’s baby, which she knows sounds awful but honestly she just wants to sit here in the waiting room for, like, five seconds.

“You coming Z?” Charlie asks and she groans, her eyes closed, but she can still hear the smirk on Charlie’s face.

“Come on.” She chuckles, “Amaya’s all good, you know, until the pain picks up. But you don’t have to deal with that. Let’s go see the baby.”

She groans, running a hand over her face but smiling at the continued sound of Charlie still laughing at her.

“Ok.” She eventually agrees, holding out a hand to be helped up.

Charlie takes the hand and pulls her to her feet, and so they start on their way to Sara’s room.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Zari scoffs, and then she finds herself stifling a yawn. “I’m just over this whole baby thing.”

“Aw come on Z.” Charlie teases, bumping her shoulder. “I know you don’t want kids of your own, but you have to admit that three in one night is exciting.”

She hums, exciting and completely insane. Next time any of them get pregnant, they’re doing it one at a time; new team rule.

“What about you?” She finds herself asking, “Have you ever thought about having kids.”

“Pfft, not my bag.” Charlie says, “It’s fine for others, sure. But me? I’d rather be able to hand any little wanker back to their parents when they start getting fussy.”

Zari smirks, but that smirk falls away when they reach their destination and Charlie reaches forward and takes her hand.

“That alright with you?”

She doesn’t know what to say, at all. That isn’t a question you ask someone you’re only having fun with, and normally for her when things start to progress past “fun” it’s when she cuts her losses and runs, Nate can attest to that.

“We just went through me not wanting kids.”

“I know…” Charlie drawls, avoiding her eyes all of a sudden. “But… I mean I know I said you’ve said it, but you haven’t actually. Not outright. If it’s something you want-”

“It isn’t.” She promises, “I mean… With the right person, if it were something _they _wanted, I’d be up for talking about it. But, right now? It’s not really on my radar.”

Charlie smiles, small and real, and she can’t help but feel that their fingers are still loosely intertwined and allow that fact to bring a small smile to her own face.

“I guess…” She shutters her words through a breath, bringing their connected hands up between them. “We’ll just have to be the badass aunts?”

Charlie’s smile becomes a righteously dirty smirk, after a quick wave of surprise flies over her face.

“I guess we will.”

Oh, Amaya is going to be SO smug about this later.

Regardless, they walk into the room hand in hand, and Zari can plainly see a preview of the smugness on both Sara and Leonard’s faces. But neither of her former Captains makes a comment on what has just walked through their doors, not right away anyway.

“We were wondering when you two would get around to us.” Len drawls, he’s perched on the edge of the hospital bed, and when he rises Zari has a much better view of the little pink bundle in Sara’s arms.

Sara’s had some time to recover by now. Her hair is down around her shoulders and brushed, and while there is still an aura of drained exhaustion around her it’s overpowered by the proud smile on her face as she tilts the bundle forward a bit, revealing the sleeping face of a chubby little baby.

“Oohh.” Zari coos softly, her own exhaustion forgotten-along with Charlie, as she steps forward. “She’s so cute! Did you guys decide on a name?”

“We did.” Sara confirms, still beaming. “But don’t tell Jax.”

“He said he’d been helping you?” Charlie asks, stepping closer herself and waving at the baby.

Sara and Len exchange a look, one that spells trouble and has Zari mildly concerned, though she’s not sure for who or why as of yet.

“He helped us bounce around some ideas.” Len answers, “Doesn’t know we rejected every one he came up with.”

“So…” Charlie drawls, “He was useless?”

“No.” Sara chuckles, “Far from it.”

She looks down at the baby in her arms, as if to make sure she is still asleep, and then looks to Leonard and has some silent conversation with him that Zari has certainly not been missing since the two of them left the ship.

Whatever they’re discussing, they reach a consensus quickly, and then Sara is looking back at her and Charlie.

“Guys, meet Aurora Jacqueline Snart.”

* * *

After leaving the hospital at 3:30 in the morning and going to Mick and Amaya’s house rather than their own room on the Waverider, putting Esi into her bed for a few precious hours, and getting absolutely no sleep themselves, Nora is exhausted.

Ray is too, but he’s always bounced back from a long night quicker than she has. It isn’t a problem really; she simply makes him stop for coffee on their way to the hospital in the morning.

“Are you excited Esi?” Ray asks once they’re past the front desk and rounding the corner.

Esi, of course, is currently too excited to press the button for the elevator to focus on anything else.

Nora giggles, especially since Esi isn’t quite tall enough to reach the button yet and the girl’s firm grip tightens around her fingers as she stretches and jumps trying to get it. She and Ray watch in amusement for a minute, but eventually she takes pity on Esi and kneels down to give her a boost.

Once they’re in the elevator Nora picks Esi up and balances her on her hip.

“Ok missy.” She says, “Now remember, gentle, right? With the babies and with mama.”

She then takes one of Esi’s little hands in her own and guides it oh-so-lightly to Ray’s arm, noting how her fiancé stiffens under the contact, in a very entertained way.

“Gentle.” She repeats, again using Esi’s hand to give him a soft pat. “Ok?”

Esi makes a gurgling sound that she is going to take as an affirmative.

When the elevator dings and the door slides open they’re back on the familiar floor of last night, or really earlier this morning. They make their way down to the room number Mick had texted, the only sound being the tissues paper in the gift bag Ray has shuffling as they walk.

They go through their “gentle” drill one last time before entering the room, and then Ray cracks the door open and they walk in.

“Hey…” He calls softly. Amaya is smiling from ear-to-ear from the moment they enter, and even Mick doesn’t bother trying to hide how happy he is.

“Hi.” Amaya returns, “You made good time, they’re awake.”

Nora quickly directs her attention to the two bassinettes at the side of Amaya’s bed. Peering in she feels her face light up with her smile. The babies look exactly alike, each wrapped in a soft blue blanket with a matching hat.

“Ohh… they’re so cute!” She gushes, “I don’t know how you guys are going to tell them apart.”

“Well, for now their names are written on their bracelets.” Amaya says, and then she rolls her eyes. “When we get home, we’ll probably try shirts or something.”

“What are their names anyway?” Ray asks, and Amaya smiles proudly.

“The one on the right is Devlin, and the one on the left is Tyr.” She says, and at this point Esi is leaning far over Nora’s arms, trying to get a better look at her new brothers.

Amaya smirks at this and hold her arms out for her daughter, beckoning them closer and Nora helps get her settled in her lap. Once Esi is comfortable in her mother’s lap Mick picks up one of the boys, Devlin, and carefully hands him over to Amaya who brings him close enough for Esi to see.

Nora’s attention flits between watching the exchange, and Tyr trying to look over at his family himself. It’s only when Mick goes back for him and starts holding him at level with his twin that she leans into Ray.

“I want one.” She mutters, more or less on impulse, she’s been thinking about it lately but they haven’t actually talked about it.

“Ok.”

She looks up, not that she thought he would disagree but they aren’t married yet. Still, there is an eager wonder in his eyes, and that’s that.

They’ll talk more about it later, for now she is perfectly content to take Amaya up on an offer to hold one of the babies, overhearing a snippet of a hushed conversation between Ray and Mick, involving the words “I’m gonna clean it first,” and she tries not to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has left such kind comments on this story!


End file.
